Black Hole
Black Hole is a al Limit Break in the Epic Battle Fantasy series. It is available for Natalie in , for both Natalie and Lance in , and for Natalie, Lance and NoLegs in Description Black Hole creates an implosion of pure darkness which expands very rapidly before exploding violently. Black Hole deals massive Dark damage to all enemies, as well as some recoil damage to the player's team. Black Hole also has a chance to inflict to anything on the battlefield prior to EBF5; starting with EBF5 it has a chance to inflict to only foes, while it applies to just the caster. Black Hole is essentially a Dark version of Supernova, boasting not only obscene power but also recoil damage. In fact, Black Hole is one of the strongest skills in the game (barring Cleaver, Supernova and select Summons) and is the single strongest fully-elemental one (barring select Summons), meaning it has the single highest damage potential assuming one can find a -100% weak to Dark foe. Unfortunately, it does have some recoil, which is not too dangerous but also has a small chance of hitting the party with prior to EBF5. In EBF5 ''the recoil is single target, making it much less of a problem. Of course, it also has higher power and has a disturbingly accurate on the caster. While there are considerable amounts of endgames foes that are immune to Black Hole in ''EBF3 and EBF5 (as well as The Destroyer in EBF4), Black Hole remains an incredibly powerful skill and one more than capable of wiping foes that don't resist it off the face of the Earth. In EBF5, the limit was changed to only deal heavy recoil damage and on the user, and its status effect for attacking foes was also changed to . As such, the player basically needs to revive the caster after use... or preferably, have in place to keep buffs on. Foe Users Black Hole has no negative side effects on the user's side when cast by foes. Epic Battle Fantasy 4 * Dark Natalie Epic Battle Fantasy 5 * Annabelle ''Epic Battle Fantasy 3 |Damage Type = Magical |Acc = 100% |Crit = 10% |RdF = 10% |lvl1power = 200 66.(6) |lvl1AP = 1000 |lvl1StatusChance = 10% 5% |lvl2power = 250 83.(3) |lvl2AP = 2000 |lvl2StatusChance = 20% 5% |lvl3power = 300 100 |lvl3AP = 4000 |lvl3StatusChance = 30% 5% |lvl4power = 400 133.(3) |lvl4AP = 8000 |lvl4StatusChance = 40% 5% |lvl5power = 500 166.(6) |lvl5AP = 16000 |lvl5StatusChance = 50% 5% |req1 = Pulsar }} Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Black Hole returns as a Special Skill available for Natalie and Lance. It is technically unlocked at the start of the game, though Natalie is the first character who can learn it. |Damage Type = Magical |Acc = 150% 100% |Crit = 10% |RdF = 10% |lvl1power = 150 50 |lvl1AP = 300 |lvl1StatusChance = 10% 20% |lvl2power = 230 60 |lvl2AP = 900 |lvl2StatusChance = 15% 20% |lvl3power = 310 70 |lvl3AP = 2000 |lvl3StatusChance = 15% 20% |lvl4power = 400 80 |lvl4AP = 4000 |lvl4StatusChance = 15% 20% |lvl5power = 500 90 |lvl5AP = 12000 |lvl5StatusChance = 20% 20% |reqtype = (one) |req1 = Pulsar |req2 = Antimatter}} Epic Battle Fantasy 5'' Obtained as a reward for completing Akira's quest in the Iron Fortress' main entrance (you'll need to obtain the Snail Mail in the Lave Lake by completing Sam's quest). --- |Element % = 100% --- |StatusIcon = |Damage Type = Magical |StatusChance = 100% 200% |Acc = 150% 300% |Crit = 10% |RdF = 10% |lvl1power = 150 200 |lvl1AP = N/A |lvl1StatusStrength = 1x 1x |lvl2power = 230 200 |lvl2AP = 300 |lvl2StatusStrength = 2x 1x |lvl3power = 320 200 |lvl3AP = 1000 |lvl3StatusStrength = 3x 1x |lvl4power = 420 200 |lvl4AP = 3000 |lvl4StatusStrength = 4x 1x |lvl5power = 550 200 |lvl5AP = 10000 |lvl5StatusStrength = 5x 1x |note = Recoil damage scales with Foe Weather Magic Attack and Accuracy.}} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Limit Breaks Category:Natalie Category:Lance Category:NoLegs